Great Darkness (DC Comics)
Summary When the Creator said "Let there be light", the Original Darkness retreated and stayed inactive for unknown ages. The powerful Darkness soon gained consciousness but was unsure about the purpose of its existence. Several heroes tried to battle it, but they were easily defeated and drawn into its almost infinite being. The encounters taught the Darkness a lot. Etrigan told the Darkness that it was Evil, Doctor Fate explained that Evil was despicable, and The Spectre taught it revenge. All the encounters only served to further strengthen the Darkness and point its aggression towards Heaven. Finally, Swamp Thing entered the Darkness, and tried to explain his theory of evil, that good and evil define each other and that one cannot exist without its counterpart. The Darkness then reached its hand towards Heaven, and to the surprise of everyone, God reached out his hand as well. The two of them embraced and merged, and the Darkness became part of God's own being. The world was never the same again. Good and Evil would still exist, but were forever inseparable like Yin and Yang. The Darkness was never seen again, but the event sparked a civil war in Hell that ended with it being ruled by a Triumvirate. The realm of the Darkness has since become known as the Shadowlands, a power source for beings such as the Shade, Culp, Obsidian, and others. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A Name: Great Darkness, The Shadow Creature, The Primordial Darkness, The Ultimate Darkness, The Ultimate Evil, The Great Evil Beast, Shadow, Primal Darkness, Antigod Origin: DC Comics Gender: Genderless Age: Innaplicable Classification: Great Darkness Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (High-Godly), Immortality (Type 10), Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation and Reality Warping (Could remake the universe, Remade all of creation by shaking hands with the Presence), Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Darkness Manipulation and Abstract Existence (Is a terrible primordial shadow, and ambodies the soul of darkness itself, and the absence of God's light), Fire Manipulation (Burned Sargon to death), Absorption (Can absorb whatever touches it into its darkness, including higher dimensional being such as angels and abstract beings such as The Spectre) Attack Potency: Outerverse level (Is God's shadow partner, locked with him in an endless fight, Not even an entire army of angels can stop it, The Spectre, even at his full power, is still easily defeated by the darkness, and seen by it as a "little thing", If the Darkness and The Presence were to fight, everything would be destroyed, Remade all of creation by shaking hands with the Presence) Speed: Omnipresent (Scaling from The Presence) Lifting Strength: Irrelevant Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerverse level (Is God's shadow partner, locked with him in an endless fight, Not even an entire army of angels can stop it, The Spectre, even at his full power, is still easily defeated by the darkness, and seen by it as a "little thing", If the Darkness and The Presence were to fight, everything would be destroyed, Remade all of creation by shaking hands with the Presence) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Outerversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience (Scaling from The Presence) Weaknesses: None notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:DC Comics Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Monsters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Acausality Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Darkness Users Category:Abstract Existence Users Category:Fire Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Omnipresent